Promesa
by Jess-HP
Summary: Un amor separado por un compromiso, una promesa después de años (no se que poner xd)


En un reino muy lejano, llamado Sweet Amoris, la paz no era característica de él, una gran guerra se debatía entre dos reinos, muerte, sufrimiento era el pan de cada día, no quedaba una sola familia que no hubiera perdido a alguien en aquella cruel batalla.

El rey Francis se debatía que hacer para combatir este desalmado suceso, su gran codicia había mandado al reino a ese hoyo sin fondo, no quería aceptarlo pero cometió el peor error, quiso timar al reino que ahora lo atacaba no solo a él, si no al pueblo que alguna vez había prometido proteger.

Su única esperanza era casar a unos de sus hijos, y no hubo mejor dicha al enterarse que la princesa Melody de aquel reino se había enamorado perdidamente de su hijo Nathaniel, no hizo más que alegrarse, aquel bastardo al cual odiaba, iba a salvar su cabeza, no fue ni un segundo en cuando vendió al casamiento a su hijo. Lo que él no sabía es que destruyo no solo el sueño de Nathaniel, sino también de otra persona.

Su hijo Nathaniel era un joven apuesto de cabello rubio y ojos dorados como el oro, amable y bondadoso, y valiente era en cuestión el chico perfecto,…..pero solo en lo de "valiente" era mentira él en ese reino era el títere de su padre, en su corazón solo existía la soledad, esto cambio cuando conoció a Lynn una princesa de un reino pequeño no muy lejano al de Sweet Amoris, era una chica alegre, bondadosa y un poco infantil, se enamoro perdidamente de ella, no hubo ni un solo día en donde estos enamorados no se encontraran en los límites de cada reino, sentía que al fin podía ser feliz, que cuando estaba con ella todo era extraordinario, meses después de conocerse se hizo de valor, le prometió a Lynn hablar con su padre y decirle que se iba a casar con ella, ese día decidido se presento ante su padre, pero nunca espero escuchar aquellas palabras…..

" _ **Nathaniel te vas a casar con la princesa Melody, tienes que salvar al reino, es tu responsabilidad"**_

Las palabras de su padre fueron como un balde de agua fría, aquellas esperanzas de un futuro con Lynn murieron, si él no se casaba con aquella princesa tal vez no solo su reino se vendría abajo si no también el de Lynn, era pequeño y fácil de dominar, tenía que impedir que ella sufriera lo que el sufrió cuando su reino entro en guerra, apretando su corazón citó a Lynn para decir adiós…

Su lugar de encuentro era un bosque era lo que dividía el reino de Lynn con el suyo, aquel sitio donde fue testigo del gran amor que ellos se profesaban no solo en palabras si no también con acciones, el príncipe Nathaniel sintió que su corazón había muerto, la noticia que tendría que darle a Lynn lo estaba matando

 _ **-Nath, ¿ya hablaste con tu padre de lo nuestro?-**_

Aquel príncipe de Sweet Amoris no tardo en romper en llanto de dolor, su amada no sabía que su futuro junto se había roto hace horas, la abrazo por última vez y le susurro

"… _ **.lo siento me voy a casar….esto es el adiós"**_

Lynn aquella dulce y valiente princesa que conoció, no lo dejo irse y no fue mucho el tiempo en donde las lagrimas comenzaron a caer poco a poco de aquel fino rostro de la princesa, le reprocho el porqué, que lo amaba con todo su corazón, esto más que alegrarlo estaba hiriendo al corazón de Nathaniel, una vez se había prometido cuidar de aquella sonrisa que iluminaba su vida y ahora era él la persona culpable de que esas lagrimas cayeran.

 _ **-Lynn….tengo que salvar al reino…mejor dicho te tengo que salvar a ti…no quiero que tu reino se involucre en esta guerra, muchos han muerto, no quiero que tu mueras –**_

Lynn comprendió que Nathaniel no se casaba con otra por amor, sino para salvarla, quiso gritarle que era un idiota por preocuparse por ella, pero no pudo él se iba a sacrificar a un futuro sin amor, solo para protegerla, sabía que a pesar de que Nathaniel no le dijera directamente que ella fuera feliz sin él, el se lo transmitía con aquellas lagrimas que soltaba al momento de abrazarla, esas lagrimas que solo lloras cuando dejas ir algo importante

 _ **-Tienes que ser feliz Nath-**_ _fue el único deseo que le pedía Lynn_

 _ **-SI pudiera te llevaría lejos**_ _\- el príncipe Nathaniel apretó con fuerza su puño-_ _ **Lo siento por ser un cobarde**_

 _-_ _ **Entonces prométeme que si renaces no importa que, nos casaremos…**_ _*sniff_ _ ***… no podrás romper de nuevo**_

 _ **-Pero que dices….claramente iré por ti, eres la persona que más amo-**_ _la abrazo y beso por última vez, entre lágrimas se despidieron_

Meses después el príncipe de Sweet Amoris se caso con la princesa Melody, ese casamiento trago la paz al reino, ya no había muerte, solo tranquilidad, Nathaniel vivía su existencia a lado de una persona que a pesar que no la odiaba jamás la llego amar, en su mente siempre existía aquella chiquilla que le robo su corazón con su bella sonrisa, volvió a verla años después, en una fiesta, pero ahora tanto como él no era libre se había casada con Lord Castiel, no se dejo vencer por la inmensa tristeza que tuvo al escuchar la noticia, tenían una promesa de amarse por siempre y juntarse al renacer, iba a cumplirla, no iba a dejarla ir de nuevo, así fue la vida de aquel príncipe tanto en su corazón como en sus pensamientos solo hubo una persona, cuando llego la hora de decirle adiós al mundo de los vivos, las últimas palabras que pudo decir al aire fueron

 _ **-ya falta poco para cumplirlo, Lynn-**_

PVO mil años después

En un escondido bosque, se llevaba a cabo una de las más hermosas ceremonias, dos enamorados se profesaban amor ante las palabras de un sacerdote, la gente que los miraba lloraba de felicidad, esas dos personas que estaban delante de ellos, al fin unirían su vida, era una boda hermosa sin igual, en la mirada de la novia se veía la infinita felicidad, su cabello de color negro arreglado hermosamente combinaba con ese largo vestido de novia, era la novia más hermosa que podías ver, y su pareja no quedaba atrás alto y con cabello rubio y aquello ojos tan dorados como el oro, el amor se sentía en el aire, al fin fue el momento del beso, pero el novio antes de aquello le susurro en el oído

 _ **-Perdón por tardar tantos años….te amo-**_

 _ **-Tonto….te espere mucho-**_

Sin mas poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron y se dieron un beso con todo aquel amor, al igual que ese sentimiento de tristeza que habían guardado tanto tiempo en su corazón, la promesa que se hicieron en aquel tiempo al fin la pudieron cumplir, y todo aquel recuerdo del sacrificio que hicieron alguna vez se olvido, para así solo pensar en el amor que se tenían


End file.
